bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brett307/Summer Almost Here!
I'm back with Blog#2! Since my last blog seemed to stir a lot of talk amongst Bloon fans about BTD5D (see previous blog for details) I figured I'd return (even though its really, really late!) with some more pop-erific news! ...You see what I did there, with the pop and fantastic...forget it. Anyways, if you read the title you can tell I'm insanely excited for Summer!! And I don't know how everyone else will be spending their vacation, but for me it'll be nothing but Special Agent Pros and Daily Challenges- wow, that sounded less nerdy before I read that out loud. Oh well! Unfortunately, NinjaKiwi hasn't given me much to work with for a blog this week, since all their updates haven't been permanent. But hey, at least you can get double the Monkey Money this week! But the offer is ending today, so if you haven't been online recently, stop reading this blog right now and go earn some cash! Did you do it yet? Ok, well if you stuck around, I figured I'd shed some opinions with you about May's updates. So obviously the big update this month was the addition of "the Challenge Vault" (if you want you can play some epic music in the background as you read that part, just for the heck of it:). The Challenge Vault basically introduced archives to previous daily challenges, allowing players to go back and earn 40% (yeah, cheap I know) of the cash by completing challenges they haven't done. And since I was lazy during Jan-Feb, I had ALOTTA work to do. Additionally, six achievements were added, and each month you complete in the vault earns you 40 Awesome points- pretty sweet reward, since January only had like five challenges! Plus, Lightning Scar, an advanced track was added to the bunch, which provides you at least 700 MM if you earn all three medals! Actually, when you think about that won't get you too far compared to how much you need to unlock a Pro- but better than nothing! And of course, NinjaKiwi just couldn't resist throwing a new "Extreme" track to the mix, which I actually can't review considering I haven't played it- so find out for yourself, if you dare! (It only costs 25$ per attempt, but I'm pretty tight with cash). And then there was the terrain agents- *sarcastic cheer*. In case you couldn't tell, I hated these guys. Yes, they cost pretty cheap as well as there Pros, but come on! When in God's name are you gonna use the Pontoon Pro- the only time you would need it is on Archipelago, which is still not even nesscary to use! And the Pro for this thing was just plain idiotic- it has the EXACT same effect as the Monkey Village- and you expect us to pay 2000 for it? Please. At least the Portable Lake wasn't too bad, considering most tracks didn't have water, and the Pro had an actual attack- even though the attack wasn't very good. I honestly wish NinjaKiwi would just stop making Special Agents and make new towers- I feel like they're just trying to pressure us into buying NK coins to purchase MM to buy these stupid Agents and Pros! And last, but most certainly not least, was the Wizard Lord special mission! This was a NICE save after that junk they passed off as Special Agents, and a very new and exciting mission. This update answered a frequent question asked of NK- "will we ever get to fully upgrade a tower (4/4)?" In this case, we got what we wanted- sorta. The Wizard Lord is one big powerful dude, and possess all the upgrades of a Monkey Apprentice- intense magic, fireball, lightning bolt, monkey sense, summon whirlwind, dragon's breath, tempst tornado and a new super-powered summon phoenix ability! But this awesomeness comes at a heavy tax- every other round your most expensive tower will disappear! This was a pretty dificult challenge, and I reccommend using a walkthrough on Youtube- you'll definetely find one, just search it up. And seeing as that was the last update for May, thats about it! So did everyone like May's updates, and what was your favorite? Leave a comment below if you liked the blog, or if you severely hated it and couldn't stand it. If that's the case, I won't make anymore for your pleasure! Until then, happy popping! :-) Category:Blog posts